24 heures, toi et moi
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Une boucle en été, le treize juillet deux-mille treize. Axel Cardinal, et puis Roxas. (Miss Pérégrine AU, cadeau pour la lune de mes jours)


Hey !

En premier lieu, cette histoire est un cadeau à une certaine fée, vous savez ? Cette fée, du genre sublime et un peu trop adorable, avec des mots plein les doigts et des étoiles entre les dents. Et oui, c'est absolument un cadeau de Saint-Valentin, à défaut de t'offrir des fleurs (du mimosa, une jolie branche de mimosa) ou du papier (je dois demander un timbre à ma mère), voilà des phrases écrites à ton attention.

J'espère que ça te plaira.

Ceci est un AU Miss Pérégrine, dans l'idée.

Je présente mes excuses aux puristes de cette univers, en ayant cette idée j'avais absolument zappé que les Ombrunes étaient exclusivement femelles.

J'ai pris des tas de libertés, vis-à-vis de l'univers d'origine, comme j'ai juste vu le film (vous pouvez me jeter des pierres), et je n'ai pas trouvé toutes les infos que je voulais sur le wiki. Enfin bon.

Bonne lecture !

.

 **24 heures, toi, et moi**

.

Jour 1

En un rien de temps le soleil se mit à courir, d'Ouest en Est et Roxas ouvrit des yeux immenses. Est-ce que le monde venait vraiment de tourner à l'envers ? Est-ce qu'il venait de retourner à hier ? Axel rangea sa montre dans sa poche, et frotta sa tête.

« Joyeux quinzième anniversaire, Roxas. »

.

Jour 7

 _J'ai remarqué que tout ce que j'écrivais disparaissait systématiquement, quand on renouvèle la boucle. J'ai du mal à me souvenir en détail de mes premiers jours ici, tout est embrumé et flou, il me semble qu'il y a eu de l'empressement et des affaires à régler, beaucoup de bruit. Axel dit que c'est normal, que j'aie du mal à me souvenir, que c'est certainement lié à ma particularité. Mais je me souviens des émotions, et c'est le plus important, non ? Le lieu de cette boucle est immense, je m'y suis déjà perdu plusieurs fois (combien de temps me perdrai-je encore ?) et je me demande si toutes les boucles sont comme ça. C'est tant d'espace, pour deux._

 _Je suis heureux de partager ce jour avec Axel, parce que je suis certain qu'il me surprendra toujours. Je ne le saisis pas très bien, il faut dire, parfois, il rit sans raison ou semble à deux doigts de se mettre en colère, et quoi qu'il fasse il a toujours au fond des yeux cette boule d'énergie, comme du feu._

 _Il va être vingt heures, et je devrais rentrer, mais je ne veux pas perdre mes notes. Pas encore. Je dois sortir de la boucle. L'entrée est juste derrière un rideau de végétation, qui couvre une paroi rocheuse et de l'autre côté du rideau une grande forêt où personne ne va jamais. Je vais mettre cette feuille dans une pochette plastifiée, et puis je la cacherai dans le tronc d'un arbre, dans le monde où le temps passe. Normalement, elle n'y disparaîtra pas._

.

Jour 10

Roxas était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. À l'ouest le soleil se couchait lentement, et tout devenait rouge. Il se rappelait avec difficulté ce qu'il avait pu vivre avant d'arriver ici. Cela semblait si loin. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il vivait ce jour, mais comme il n'avait plus à se préoccuper du monde, ce dernier quittait son esprit à une vitesse folle. Il ne voulait pas oublier, pourtant. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, se retournant pour regarder Axel. Sa présence était chaude, comme un feu de bois en hiver.

Mais Roxas ne connaîtrait plus jamais l'hiver.

« Une glace ? »

Roxas sourit péniblement, mais avec une certaine sincérité. Il avait du mal avec la familiarité de son Ombrune, mais se dit qu'avec le temps, il s'y ferait certainement. Il avait l'éternité, après tout.

.

Jour 25

« Axel ?

—Hm ?

—Tu voudrais bien me donner des cours ? »

Le plus âgé se retourna vers Roxas, un sourcil haussé.

« Je veux bien, mais des cours de quoi ?

—N'importe. C'est que ça me fait bizarre, tu sais ? De plus aller au collège.

—Tu aimais ça ?

—Pas vraiment. Mais je me demande, souvent, comment ça aurait pu être le lycée.

—Oh, tu sais, ce qu'il y a de plus cool dans le lycée, c'est de loin les pauses.

—Tu y as été ?

—Bien sûr ! En tant qu'Ombrunes, on doit être adultes si on veut s'occuper d'enfants. Enfin, si on omet Peter Pan.

—Peter Pan est un Ombrune ?

—À ton avis ? D'où tu crois qu'il vole et qu'il permet aux enfants de ne jamais grandir ? James Matthew Barrie avait beaucoup d'imagination, c'est certain, mais il n'y a pas que de la fiction dans ce qu'il a écrit. »

Roxas opina du chef. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable, et il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir du mal à croire Axel parce que mince, Peter Pan était tout de même un personnage Disney pour lui, et on ne pouvait pas lui balancer comme ça qu'il existait. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui arrive, qu'on vous arrête dans la rue et qu'on vous dise « Hey, t'as vu ? Mérida s'est qualifiée pour les championnats du monde de tir à l'arc ! », ou encore que l'on voie aux informations « Suite à une consommation abusive de caféine, Stitch a aujourd'hui détruit une ville entière. ». Pourtant, Roxas buvait les paroles d'Axel sans tiquer. Tout ce que disait le roux prenait bizarrement une allure d'absolu. Roxas se demandait si c'était dû à son statut d'Ombrune, ou bien si c'était seulement parce qu'il était Axel, et lui Roxas.

.

Jour 30

 _Le temps a défilé si vite. Quand je suis sorti hier, pour mettre mes notes dans le tronc, l'air était lourd et humide, et je me suis fait surprendre par un orage. C'était un temps typique d'août, mais je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai du mal à distinguer la boucle du reste, mais ça devrait passer avec le temps. Je veux dire, quand plus tard ils auront des voitures volantes, des ordinateurs intégré au cerveau et ce genre de choses, nul doute que je me rendrai clairement compte, quand je passerai de la boucle à l'extérieur, que ce sont deux mondes bien séparés._

 _En attendant j'ai dû expliquer à Axel pourquoi j'étais trempé, pourquoi j'étais sorti. J'ai détesté lui mentir, et j'espère qu'il ne me demandera plus jamais où j'étais passé. C'est la première fois qu'il se mettait en colère contre moi, et j'ai même eu peur qu'il me frappe. Au final, il m'a serré fort dans ses bras, et ça m'a fait encore plus mal._

 _De me dire qu'il s'était plus inquiété pour moi en quinze minutes que mon père en quinze ans._

.

Jour – 18

« Papa ? Papa ? »

Il grogna mollement. Il n'en pouvait plus, de ce silence. Il frappa d'une main la porte et le regretta aussitôt, comme des images de son père le saisissaient, avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il rejeta l'image au loin, ramenant sa main vers lui.

Il était déjà vingt-et-une heures, et il se doutait bien qu'il devrait dîner sans son père. Ça n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau non plus. Mais ça lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il s'affala sur le canapé, et de nouvelles images vinrent à lui, des sons qui n'avaient strictement rien à faire dans sa tête.

Il jura, jura et jura encore, et quand il n'eut plus de jurons il se mit à sangloter. Faites qu'il meure vite, enfin !

.

Jour 30

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

La voix d'Axel était sèche, comme du papier de verre contre une vitre. Roxas serra le papier du bout des doigts, au fond de sa poche. Ça n'était pas grand-chose, si on relativisait, mais le blond avait parfois l'impression que les lambeaux de sa vie ne s'accrochaient à sa peau que par les biais de ces notes qu'il écrivait, puis lisait et lisait encore, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur.

« Je vais faire un tour. »

Ça n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, alors ça allait. Il pouvait encore soutenir le regard d'Axel. Et, peut-être parce que ce dernier était jeune, ses yeux finirent par s'adoucir.

« Fais attention à toi. »

Parce que non, il ne pouvait pas priver Roxas de tout, l'enfermer ici c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Et puis le petit avait sûrement encore besoin de faire son deuil du passé, petit à petit.

.

Jour 42

Axel attrapa la gorge de Roxas, à une seule main, et l'adolescent sentait ses ongles qui pourraient facilement creuser sa peau. Le visage du roux était effrayant.

« Tu es mort. »

Il relâcha Roxas, qui faillit tomber.

« J'en ai marre. On a beau s'entraîner, je ne m'améliore pas d'un pouce ! »

Axel se mordit la lèvre. Il avait remarqué, aussi. Il frappa avec désinvolture le dos de Roxas.

« Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! On commence tout juste ! »

Mais cela, Roxas avait du mal à l'entendre. Il avait toujours appris vite, et devoir recommencer, tous les jours, pour rester au même niveau était incroyablement frustrant pour lui.

« Tu crois que je vais finir par apprendre ?

—Bien sûr, ça n'est qu'une question de temps.

—Justement, Axel. Le temps, il n'y en a pas ici. C'est l'éternité. Et si, chaque fois qu'on renouvèle la boucle, mon corps redevient ce qu'il était au matin ? Après tout, si je ne grandis pas, je ne vais pas non plus évoluer. »

Axel fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était jamais posé cette question, à vrai dire. Il avait toujours été un Ombrune assez étrange, parmi ses semblables, et à dire vrai c'était la première fois qu'il s'occupait d'un enfant particulier. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de sa mission, de sa vocation première, mais il avait toujours eu du mal à se défaire lui-même de sa partie enfantine. Son corps avait, quoi ? Vingt ans, au plus, normalement il aurait dû attendre encore un peu, vieillir d'une dizaine ou d'une vingtaine d'années et devenir un adulte accompli avant de prendre en charge des particuliers. Mais il n'avait pas voulu. Le fait était que premièrement, il n'avait pas forcément envie de vieillir, parce qu'il se sentait très bien dans ce corps jeune, vif et flexible. Et ensuite, il y avait eu Roxas.

Trouver des enfants particuliers, en soi, n'est pas si compliqué : généralement, leurs ascendants familiaux se chargeaient de les confier à un Ombrune, ou bien à les mener jusqu'à une boucle. Quant à ceux qui n'avaient pas d'ascendant particulier vivant, eh bien … Axel imaginait que certaines Ombrunes devaient être chargées de les chercher.

Mais ceci n'est pas le sujet, le sujet étant Roxas. Axel savait qu'il serait un jour en charge d'enfants, et avait décidé de commencer par entrer en contact avec des non-particuliers, pour appréhender mieux la chose. Il avait rejoint un groupe de soutien pour les jeunes dans un hôpital d'une petite ville, se disant qu'il trouverait certainement là des clés pour comprendre la psychologie infantile. Et au milieu de tout ça, au milieu des mille secrets dévoilés par les membres, entre l'avortement d'une fille de douze ans et les désirs suicidaires d'un garçon de seize ans il y avait eu Roxas, Roxas qui voyait des images, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Les gens du groupe l'avaient d'abord regardé d'un air étrange, se demandant si ce garçon était atteint de mythomanie ou quelque chose du genre, puis avaient arrêté de se poser des questions pour simplement compatir à sa peine. C'était la première fois qu'Axel voyait des normaux si bienveillants envers un particulier. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus : ce Roxas était particulier.

Et Roxas le regardait avec insistance, en ce moment même, une question au bout des lèvres. Axel secoua la tête, et planta un de ses ongles dans son bras, très légèrement, juste assez pour saigner un petit peu.

« Je n'en sais rien, Roxas. Si cette coupure est encore là demain – enfin, aujourd'hui matin – ça ne voudra dire qu'une seule chose : le combat, ça n'est pas ton fort. »

.

Jour 43

 _J'avais les yeux fixés sur son bras, quand il a remonté sa montre. Et je l'ai vue. Je l'ai vue disparaître, sa blessure. C'est ce que j'ai vu de plus étrange depuis que je suis ici, plus étrange que le soleil qui se lève à l'ouest et se couche à l'est, plus étrange que de ne pas avoir accès aux souvenirs d'Axel quand celui-ci fait une barrière de ses pensées, plus étrange que tout._

 _Mon corps est chétif et longtemps je me suis dit « Je deviendrai plus fort au lycée. », et cette perspective disparaissant je me sens un peu perdu. Ça n'était pas mon objectif principal, loin de là, mais l'éternité commence à me faire peur. Je ne peux donc plus avoir aucune perspective d'avenir ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne serai jamais musclé, ni souple, ni grand, ni quoi que ce soit du genre._

 _Axel a découvert ça avec moi, mais je crois qu'inconsciemment il l'avait déjà compris. Il fume beaucoup, il a trois paquets de cigarettes industrielles dans son placard, et parfois ils ne durent même pas toute la journée, alors il se rabat sur la tabac à rouler. D'autres jours (enfin, techniquement, c'est le même, disons d'autres fois, plutôt) il ne fume pas de la journée, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Et puis il ne tousse jamais. À l'heure qu'il est il devrait déjà avoir mal aux poumons, non ? Il m'a dit qu'avant de me rencontrer, il avait vécu deux ans dans une boucle d'août 2011, et puis il avait laissé le temps le rattraper, comme il avait rejoint le monde en juin 2013. Parfois, je me demande combien de temps il a vécu. Il aurait pu vivre cent ans pour un seul jour pour moi, facilement, mais une boucle seul, cela doit être bien triste._

 _L'oiseau bleu, juste à côté de moi a commencé à chanter. Ça signifie qu'il faut que j'y aille vite. Je relirai toutes mes notes demain._

Jour 48

« J'ai eu une idée. »

Roxas releva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il avait beaucoup de temps pour lire, ces derniers temps, et Axel avait eu la merveilleuse idée de créer sa boucle dans une demeure à la bibliothèque bien fournie. Même s'il continuait à ce rythme-là, il aurait de la lecture pendant au moins dix ans. Enfin, il n'avait pas fait les calculs. Il devrait, tiens, compter tous les livres de la bibliothèque, sa vitesse moyenne de lecture et ce genre de choses. Ça lui occuperait bien une journée complète. Il pourrait faire ça avec les films, aussi. Mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens : il avait une bonne connexion internet et pouvait sans problème télécharger des films ou bien les regarder en streaming. Même s'il était un peu frustré de ne potentiellement jamais voir la suite d'Hunger Games.

« Ton corps restera toujours le même, mais ta mémoire va de mieux en mieux, non ? »

Roxas acquiesça.

« Alors il faut que tu joues sur la stratégie : les réflexe, ça n'est pas de la pensée en soi, mais il y a un réflexe de la pensée. Si tu penses assez vite, assez vivement, tu réussiras à pallier combien ton corps est lent et faible. »

Roxas grimaça. Ça n'était pas forcément la chose la plus agréable à se faire dire mais bon, Axel n'était pas homme à faire dans la dentelle.

« Je vais faire de toi un combattant, Roxas, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

C'était absurde. Mais c'était Axel, alors, comme toujours, Roxas le croyait.

.

Jour 57

 _Étrangement, Axel avait raison. C'est infime, pour l'instant, mais j'ai bien le sentiment d'avoir progressé. Je suis plus rapide, en tout cas, et j'ai même réussi à frapper Axel. Je me rends bien compte que le jour où je me retrouverai en combat réel, la force me manquera indubitablement. Axel dit qu'_ a priori _, je ne devrais jamais avoir besoin de me battre, mais qu'il était pour lui nécessaire d'apprendre à se défendre._

 _De ce que j'ai compris de l'organisation des boucles, il me semble qu'il va à l'encontre de ses semblables, non ? Il m'a brièvement expliqué que les Ombrunes étaient chargés de protéger les enfants en leur permettant de vivre toujours en tant que tels. Alors je ne devrais pas évoluer, pas vrai ? Mais il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je suis encore vraiment un enfant, ou non. Tous les matins, après qu'on a remonté le temps, Axel me souhaite un bon anniversaire, le quinzième. Quinze ans, dans beaucoup de civilisations, c'est le passage à l'âge adulte._

 _Je relis toutes mes notes et c'est drôle, il y a mille choses que j'avais oubliées. La première fois qu'il m'a fait goûter ses glaces à l'eau de mer, par exemple. Aujourd'hui le goût m'en est familier, j'avais oublié combien il est étrange, à la vérité. Est-ce que tout le monde ressent ça, quand il se penche sur son quotidien ? Est-ce qu'on a tous des habitudes que tout autre trouverait exceptionnelles ou bizarres ? Ou est-ce juste les particuliers ?_

.

Jour 62

Roxas se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Dans son crâne tournaient des images floutées de son père, qui vieillissait à vue d'œil. Et il touchait le bras de son père et il voyait ses souvenirs, la colère du départ de Roxas et puis sa peine, sa langueur. Moins de femmes, et plus d'alcool.

Son pouvoir, c'était la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il voulait vite apprendre à oublier, à effacer de sa cervelle les cauchemars et les mauvais souvenirs. Est-ce que ça n'était pas censé être inné, pour un particulier, de se servir de son pouvoir ?

Il regarda son téléphone, qui lui indiquait que facebook lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire. Alors il devait être quelque chose comme cinq heures, minimum. C'est vrai, en y regardant mieux il pouvait voir que le ciel n'était pas si sombre. Il aurait voulu se rendormir, mais ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. De toute façon, ce soir à minuit une, donc demain, il serait à nouveau aujourd'hui et hier il avait beaucoup dormi. Il se comprenait. Il quitta son lit, évacuant le drap qui à la vérité était relativement inutile, et sortit de sa chambre. La demeure était silencieuse, ou plutôt le silence se faisait lourd dans la demeure, malgré le craquement occasionnel du parquet et le bruit de ses pas.

Roxas n'aimait pas ça. Oh, il n'avait rien contre le silence en tant que tel, mais les habitations silencieuses lui apparaissaient toujours comme mortes, dénuées d'âmes. Il dévala les escaliers avec les plus grandes précautions, sachant le sommeil d'Axel aussi léger que celui d'un félin – ou d'un oiseau, ceci dit – et rejoignit le jardin – qu'on eut tout aussi bien pu appeler parc.

Il faisait nuit et chaud, comme dans les contes orientaux, et Roxas s'assit à côté des plants de menthe poivrée. Plus loin devant lui, un buisson de romarin, de la lavande et tout au fond du jardin, quoiqu'il n'y soit allé que rarement, Roxas savait qu'il y avait un verger aux fruits mûrissants, et un beau laurier.

Le jardin sentait fort, partout, tout le temps, et même l'herbe exhumait une odeur chaude et humide l'après-midi, quand le soleil se battait pour ne plus descendre. Axel devait aimer les parfums, du moins c'est ce qu'en déduisait Roxas, et il se plaisait aussi à être environné de cela. Axel lui-même sentait une chose suave et indécise, comme du miel brûlé, ou bien de l'alcool de café. C'était un parfum étrange, que pourtant Roxas ne pouvait oublier. Un peu d'imagination et il la sentait tout à côté de lui. Roxas s'allongea dans l'herbe humide de rosée et ferma les yeux pour écouter les oiseaux. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, avant, et c'était bien dommage.

Un chant plus fort que les autres attira son attention, mais il garda les yeux fermés.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Il entendit un froissement d'ailes se muer en froissement de tissus.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te lever ?

—J'ai oublié l'odeur de mon père. »

Remplacée par celle du miel brûlé qui venait lui caresser les cheveux, la chaleur excessive d'un corps tout à côté du sien. C'était douloureux à admettre, et le pire, c'était que Roxas se sentait bien ici, si bien qu'il se rendormit là, rattrapé par la fatigue et la paix.

Quand il se réveilla, Axel était à peine plus loin, jouant quelques notes sur une flûte de bois.

Et Roxas se dit qu'il ne devait pas être tout à fait normal d'être si heureux de se réveiller aux côtés de cet homme.

.

Jour 65

 _Les jours coulent doucement, tellement doucement. Je crois que je ne m'y fais pas. J'avais au début l'impression de m'habituer facilement à ce nouveau décor, mais c'est parce qu'alors rien n'était encore vraiment bizarre. Cela fait plus de soixante fois que je suis aujourd'hui, mais en soixante jours le temps ne change pas tant que cela, ou plutôt, on ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il change véritablement. Mais maintenant la pluie me manque, et quand je vais déposer ces notes je vois combien il fait moins chaud. C'est septembre, et c'est maintenant que je devrais rentrer au lycée._

 _À la place de ça, je suis enfermé ici avec un autre homme, et les choses commencent à devenir franchement bizarre. Peut-être c'est dans la façon qu'il a eu de me toucher, plusieurs fois, ou peut-être dans ma manière de le ressentir. J'en ai envie. J'ai envie qu'il me touche plus encore et je ne sais pas comment je dois l'interpréter. Je me demande si je le vois comme une figure paternelle, mais ça n'est pas exactement ça. C'est confus, et parfois je voudrais me mettre en colère sans jamais y arriver. Ça reste à l'intérieur, tout au fond de moi._

.

Jour 70

« Maintenant, passons à l'étape supérieure. »

Roxas posa ses mains sur ses genoux, épuisé, tandis qu'Axel allumait une cigarette avec un sourire.

« C'est-à-dire ?

—Ta particularité. Sers t'en.

—Je ne vois pas comment …

—Su un combat de longue haleine, il y a des moments de pause. Si tu as eu accès à la mémoire de son adversaire, tu dois trouver ce qui lui fera mal.

—Mais ça ne sert à rien !

—Bien sûr que si. Par exemple : ton père se fiche éperdument d'où tu peux être. »

Roxas tiqua, mais en une demi-seconde une main l'avait envoyé au sol.

« Tu vois ? Tu as esquivé avec brio ce coup, tout à l'heure. »

Mais les yeux bleus étaient voilés, presque macabres. Y mettant toute sa force, Roxas se débarrassa du bras de son Ombrune et s'en fut sans se retourner.

Axel le regarda partir, et jura en jetant son mégot par terre – il aurait disparu dans quelques heures, de toute façon. Il avait vraiment du mal à y faire, avec les gamins. Il décida de ne pas poursuivre Roxas. Il devait avoir besoin d'être seul.

.

Jour 73

« Je refuse.

—Pardon ?

—Je refuse d'utiliser ma particularité en combat, en tout cas pas contre toi. D'une, si tu as voulu bloquer ton esprit contre mon pouvoir, c'est que tu as tes raisons, non ? De deux, je ne souhaite pas particulièrement te blesser. »

Axel baissa les yeux. Lui, n'avait pas hésité une seconde à blesser Roxas. Merde, il devrait exister une formation pour les Ombrunes, en alternance de préférence, et pas juste ces espèces de codes de conduite. Qu'il, au reste, ne respectait pas vraiment.

.

Jour 89

Définitivement, il n'y arrivait pas. Il le savait, que c'était trop pour lui, de s'occuper d'un enfant. Il y avait une autre boucle, peu loin d'ici, il devrait peut-être y amener Roxas. Mais il ne voulait pas le quitter.

Voilà, c'était lui qui était devenu dépendant du blond, quand il aurait dû être un pilier pour le garçon. Mais ça n'était pas dans sa nature, de rester enfermé dans un jour, dans une routine, et bon dieu comme il détestait la vie que menaient ceux de son espèce. Avec Roxas, il avait refusé de créer un quotidien, des gestes répétitifs que l'on faisait chaque jour, mais peut-être qu'il aurait dû. C'était une éternité en mouvement, ce qu'il avait créé, une sorte de monstre. Si les choses étaient identiques chaque jour, c'était peut-être pour éviter ce genre de chose, éviter d'apprendre trop à se connaître, éviter de se blesser.

Et puis merde, merde, il était en manque, mais pas à ce point, si ?

Éviter de tomber amoureux d'un gosse de quinze ans, aussi.

.

Jour 90

Roxas ne s'était jamais senti si stupide. Vraiment, jamais. C'est que, il venait de terminer ce livre, dans la bibliothèque, et il l'avait vraiment apprécié. Alors, pour faire durer le plaisir, il avait décidé de lire des fanfictions au sujet de ce livre. Quelle bête il faisait. Parce que, bien entendu, il avait fini par cliquer sur une histoire qui n'était pas marquée complète. Il avait utilisé les mêmes techniques qu'avant : il avait par division évalué le rythme de publication, soit un chapitre par semaine, ce qui était tout à fait respectable, et ne le confronterait donc qu'à une attente supportable. En toute logique, le prochain chapitre devrait être publié le quinze juillet, c'était même parfait, idéal. Mais c'était maintenant qu'il avait tout lu, maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'atteindrait lui-même jamais le quinze juillet. Bon sang, ce qu'il se sentait bête.

Il alla frapper à la chambre d'Axel, qui lui ouvrit aussitôt.

« Je veux sortir.

—Quoi ? Enfin, bien sûr, mais rentre avant minuit.

—Non, pas ça. Je veux sortir de la boucle. Aller au présent.

—Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

—Pour lire la suite d'une histoire. »

Axel soupira. Il avait bien remarqué que tous les jours, Roxas allait juste à l'entrée de la boucle pour conserver des documents, il ne pouvait pas lui interdire cela, mais aller en ville ?

« C'est bien trop dangereux.

—Et je peux savoir en quoi ?

—Si tu croises des gens que tu connais ? Des camarades de classes, des amis ?

—Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je n'ai pas d'amis.

—Un camarade de classe, c'est bien assez ! Et si le temps te rattrape …

—Je me prendrai trois mois dans le corps, la belle affaire.

—Non, c'est non.

—Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant !

—Tu _es_ un enfant ! »

Roxas fronça le nez, un peu amer. Un gosse, c'était tout ce qu'il était pour Axel, alors. Il aurait mieux fait de le voir en figure parentale, vraiment. Roxas était une personne relativement posée, réfléchie, mais il était avant tout un adolescent. Alors l'impulsion le gagna, il tira violemment les cheveux d'Axel et fit descendre son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'embrasser, juste assez fort pour que ça ne soit même pas agréable, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il aie l'impression de fondre.

« Un enfant, hein ? C'est pas ça, ce que je veux. »

.

Jour 96

 _L'atmosphère est devenue lourde, et c'est de ma faute. Mais j'en avais trop envie. Mais j'en ai toujours envie. Axel ne me touche plus qu'à peine, et ses gestes sont devenus machinaux. Chaque fois que je l'effleure, il se retire brusquement, comme si j'allais le brûler, quand c'est lui qui me brûle rien qu'avec le regard._

 _J'étais trop bien ici, ça ne pouvait pas durer, c'est normal. Je me demande s'il existe vraiment un endroit où je pourrais rester pour l'éternité._

.

Jour 100

« Roxas. Assied-toi. »

Sur la table une théière sentant la menthe fraîche brillait de reflets argentés. Roxas s'assit sagement, en silence. Avec un peu de chance, il suffirait d'une conversation cartes sur table pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et je crois que je ne suis pas apte à m'occuper de toi. J'ai contacté une autre boucle, en juin 2002, où l'Ombrune serait ravie de t'accueillir.

—C'est hors de question.

—Roxas, ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Je ne suis pas capable de te gérer, tu as bien vu.

—Mais tu en étais capable avant, Axel ! Il suffit d'oublier !

—Je ne peux pas.

—C'est moi le problème, c'est ça ? Axel, je ne ferai plus rien. Promis. Axel …

—Mais c'est ça le problème ! Le problème, c'est que tu m'appelles Axel et que tu as quinze ans, et moi vingt, et …

—Je ferai comme si tu avais cinquante ans, et je t'appellerai Monsieur Cardinal …

—Ça n'y changera rien, Roxas. C'est ma faute. »

Roxas allait demander pourquoi parce qu'il était clair à ses yeux que ça ne pouvait pas, définitivement pas, être la faute d'Axel. Il l'admettait, il avait merdé, mais c'était loin d'être une raison pour s'éloigner, ne plus jamais se voir. Il allait protester, vraiment, mais sa bouche était à peine ouverte qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre ses lèvres. Axel. Axel qui l'embrassait avec une douceur incroyable, et en posant la main sur ses cheveux, Roxas put sentir qu'il tremblait. Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Axel partit, quitta à jamais la bouche de Roxas.

« Je suis désolé. On partira demain. »

.

Jour 101

« Joyeux quinzième anniversaire, Roxas.

—C'est la dernière fois que tu me dis ça, pas vrai ? »

Axel baissa les yeux. Il n'avait ni mangé ni dormi ces derniers jours.

« Alors laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Ça n'est pas mon quinzième anniversaire. C'est très exactement mon cent seizième anniversaire. Je le sais, j'ai compté les jours, et puis hier je suis sorti en ville pour vérifier la date. Aussi, j'ai vécu plus de quinze ans et trois mois, j'ai donc la majorité sexuelle. Et avant d'oublier, je t'aime. »

Axel quitta la chambre, la mort dans l'âme. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il avait déjà été trop cruel. Il ne pouvait pas en plus dire « moi aussi ».

Quand il remonta, le sac à dos de Roxas était fait, et ce dernier avait le regard aussi droit que celui d'un soldat. Ils quittèrent la demeure en silence, mais quand ils passèrent devant la forêt, Roxas s'arrêta. Axel se retourna vers lui sans mot dire.

« J'ai pris une décision, Axel. Tu peux peut-être me séparer de toi, mais je n'irai pas dans une autre boucle. Une éternité sans toi ne me dit rien, merci. Je retourne où le temps passe. Et tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter. »

Roxas commença à partir, mais Axel l'attrapa par le bras. Il avait plus de force, malgré sa stature d'allumette. Mais Roxas n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir pour savoir quel mot ferait le plus mal à Axel.

« Pédophile ! »

Le roux le lâcha, et en voyant la douleur dans ses yeux, Roxas eut envie de vomir. Il se détourna rapidement et reprit la route, quand Axel avait l'air de vouloir s'enterrer vif.

« De toute façon, je ne manquerai à personne. »

Il quitta la boucle, récupéra ses notes et rejoignit la gare. Il faisait froid, et partout des décorations noir et orange. Bientôt Halloween. Joie.

Depuis les débris d'Axel, finalement, une phrase put sortir.

« À moi, tu me manqueras. »

.

Jour 110

Est-ce qu'il devrait compter les jours sans Roxas, plutôt ? Est-ce que ce 13 juillet 2013 ci ne devrait pas s'appeler « Jour 9 » ? Non, bien sûr que non.

C'était la première fois qu'il restait si longtemps dans une boucle par choix. Il détestait ça, mais il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il refusait de quitter tout ce qu'il y avait ici, tout ce qu'il lui restait de Roxas. Peut-être il pourrait encore partir le chercher, mais le problème serait le même.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

.

Jour 249

« Joyeux deux cent cinquantième anniversaire, Roxas. Est-ce qu'il comptent encore, comme t'es plus là ? Demain, je pars d'ici, je quitte cette baraque. C'est ce que je dis tous les jours mais tu sais bien, toi, qu'ici il y a pas de demain. T'en as du demain, maintenant, en veux-tu en voilà, mais tu sais j'ai l'impression que demain, si t'y es pas je m'en fiche un peu d'y aller. »

.

Jour 299

« C'est la trois centième fois que je fête ton anniversaire, et la … je sais pas … deux centième fois ou quelque chose comme ça que je la fête autour de cette bouteille de whisky, qui se remplit à l'infini, autour de ses paquets de clopes jamais vides, et le pire c'est que ça pourra jamais me tuer, cette merde, ça pourra jamais pourrir mon corps qui se régénère toujours. »

.

Jour 358

On toqua à la porte. Dans tout autre circonstance, Axel aurait trouvé ça banal, mais pas dans une boucle. Dans une boucle, le principe, c'est bien que tout se répète en boucle. Alors non, personne ne vient toquer à la porte s'il ne l'a pas fait les trois cent cinquante sept fois précédentes.

Sauf, bien évidemment, s'il s'agissait d'un particulier. Ce qui, pour Axel, était rarement réjouissant. Imaginons une seconde que l'on soit venu lui confier des enfants, que ferait-il ? Il ne se confierait pas à lui-même, s'il en avait le choix. Il laissa frapper, et enfonça la tête dans ses bras.

« Tu laisses toujours la porte ouverte. Et c'est toi qui me disais d'être prudent ? »

Il serra plus fort ses bras. Il ne voulait plus de cette image collée à sa rétine. Il entendit une chaise se tirer, mais l'hallucination décida plutôt de s'asseoir sur la table.

« Je suis heureux, tu sais. Que tu aies gardé cette boucle. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu te retrouver, sinon. »

Que cette voix sorte de sa tête : il allait bien finir par se planter un couteau dans le ventre.

« Je t'ai oublié, au début. Je ne me souvenais plus de rien, les particuliers, les Ombrunes. Je suis parti loin, enfin, je suis allé en Angleterre. À un marché, là-bas, ils faisaient des pralines. Ça sentait le sucre brûlé. J'ai regardé dans mes poches et il y avait tout, écrit sur des feuilles volantes. J'ai trouvé une boucle en 2007. Je suis pas resté dans la boucle, mais je suis resté en 2007, là où le temps passait – d'ailleurs, cette boucle était bizarre, un jour glacé – et j'ai attendu que le temps passe. Axel ? »

Il ne voulait pas regarder. Ça ne lui ferait que plus mal. L'alcool avait dû l'endormir et chercher en lui le rêve le plus cruel. Mais il sentit une main agripper ses cheveux et le redresser, pour faire face à ce visage. Mais ça n'était pas comme dans ses rêves. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en Roxas. Il semblait plus grand, ou alors c'était parce qu'il était assis sur la table ? Parce que dans son imaginaire, le garçon était minuscule ? Et puis les cheveux étaient clairement plus longs. Ils étaient même attachés dans un simulacre de chignon, en haut de la tête du blond.

« Axel, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Le roux se demanda s'il devait y croire, ou s'il allait juste se réveiller et se casser la gueule, comme d'habitude.

« Axel, j'ai vingt-et-un ans. Je suis plus vieux que toi. »

Il envoya tout valser, parce que seul un fin fil maintenait sa santé mentale en équilibre, et qu'on venait de le couper. Il posa une main sur la joue pâle et c'était déjà tellement énorme, tellement incroyable. La peau semblait vibrer sous sa paume. C'était donc cela, de toucher un autre être humain. Axel avait oublié. Et comme il restait là, sans rien faire, c'est Roxas qui se pencha, et en les sentant sur son cou Axel remarqua que ses mains étaient devenues plus grandes, et en les effleurant de sa bouche Axel remarqua que ses lèvres étaient devenues plus brûlantes encore.

.

Jour 1

« C'est beau, aussi.

—C'est vrai.

—Tu sais, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné de rester dans cette boucle.

—Mais ça va nous faire du bien de changer, non ? »

Roxas acquiesça simplement, songeant que ça lui manquerait, ici. C'était là qu'il avait appris à connaître Axel, c'était là qu'il était tombé amoureux, qu'il s'était déclaré, et qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Le plus bizarre, ce fut peut-être que peu de choses avaient changé, en un an à peine. Juste un peu plus de lierre sur les murs.

« Roxas.

—Hm ?

—On est quel jour ?

—Le … jeudi 10 juillet 2014.

—Et il est sept heures trente. Est-ce que ça t'irait ?

—Pardon ?

—Ici, le du 10 juillet 2014 sept heures trente jusqu'au 11 juillet 2014 à sept heures trente, avec moi ?

—Non. »

Axel se retourna vers son conjoint. Il avait peut-être mal lu les signes, après tout.

« Je refuse de me lever aussi tôt. D'ailleurs, je retourne me coucher. Tu viens ? »

Axel secoua la tête. Ces vingt-quatre heures seraient les plus belles de sa vie, et ce qu'importe si elles commençaient à sept, dix ou vingt-trois heures.

.

.

Voilà !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, par review, par télépathie, par message radio, par lettre, par petites annonces …

(J'espère que ça t'aura plu, belle lune diurne.)

Ciao !


End file.
